starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ree-Yees
Ree-Yees era un gran criminal de Kinyen que trabajaba para Jabba el Hutt. Había sufrido varias mutaciones genéticas recesivas, poco comunes entre los gran, por lo que sus manos eran deformes. Biografía Ree-Yees disfrutó visitando otros planetas a través de Star Tours, y, a menudo llevaba en sus tres ojos una cámara para tomar fotos, a pesar de que la fotografía con flash no estába permitida. Ree-Yees fue acusado de asesinato en Kinyen, y se ocultó en Tatooine en la corte de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Era un alcohólico, y se lo solía ver junto con Tessek. Quedó a cargo de cuidar a la mascota de Jabba, Bubo. Jabba no le tenía mucha confianza, por lo que le implantó en el pecho una microbomba que se activaba con una palabra secreta. Cuando el hutt la pronunciara, explotaría lo bomba, matando a Ree-Yees. Era útil para asesinar a enemigos, o si Ree-Yees planeaba matar a Jabba (lo que estaba sucediendo). left|thumb|200px|Ree-Yees en una discusión con [[Saelt-Marae/Leyendas|Saelt-Marae.]] Junto con Tessek, planeaban matar a Jabba poniendo una bomba en la Khetanna. El prefecto imperial de Mos Eisley, Eugene Talmont, le había prometido a Ree-Yees que si mataba al hutt, le borraría su expediente de crimen y le permitiría volver a Kinyen. Cuando la bomba ya estaba lista en la barcaza, Bubo se comió su parte más importante. Aun asi, Tessek tuvo tiempo de poner otra en el esquife de refuerzo que acompañaría a la Khetanna. thumb|200px|Ree-Yees tapándole la boca a [[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO.]] Ree-Yees no dejó que su decepción le parase de hacer algunas apuestas con sus compañeros cuando el Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker fue arrojado al foso del rancor, después de que Jabba se enfureciese. Para sorpresa de todos, Skywalker mató a la bestia. Cuando la Batalla de Carkoon se desencadenó, Ree-Yees y Tessek estaban a bordo de la Khetanna. La princesa Leia Organa Solo colocó una cadena alrededor del cuello de Jabba y comenzó a ahogarlo. Allí el hutt, con sus últimas fuerzas activó un programa mental secreto, mediante el cual Ree-Yees se autodestruiría junto a Leia. Pero el gran no llegó a tiempo de salvar a su amo, entonces solo la bomba de Tessek podría matarlo. El quarren logró escapar, pero Ree-Yees estaba muy cansado y ebrio, por lo que finalmente murió en la explosión. Entre bastidores El nombre es un juego de palabras de three eyes (tres ojos en inglés).Who's Who in Jabba's Palace En Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi, el historiador Voren Na'al menciona hablar con Ree-Yees algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, lo que sugiere que en realidad sobrevivió a la destrucción del velero de Jabba, en contradicción con la mayoría de otras fuentes. En Dark Forces y Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, cualquier enemigo Gran se conoce como Ree-Yees. En Jedi Outcast, el Gran fue el nombre apropiado. En los juegos, los detonadores termales eran su arma principal. Se han hecho dos figuras de Ree-Yees: *La primera, en 1983, en la colección Vintage. *La segunda, en 1998, en la colección The Power of the Force 2. Ree-Yees se pueden ver en el video de seguridad de a bordo para el original Star Tours paseo de Disney, rompiendo las reglas por fumar y usar el flash. Ree-Yees también fue incluido en un Tours Boarding figura de acción de Star Party conjunto con la cámara que se ve en el video, el envase confirma su identidad.Star Tours Boarding Party at Rebelscum.com Star Tours Desde los acontecimientos de Star Tours se llevan a cabo después de la Batalla de Endor, esto puede presentar una contradicción con Tales from Jabba's Palace y el formal StarWars.com databank, los cuales confirman que Ree-Yees murió en la explosión de la barcaza de Jabba (como se ve en [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]). A pesar de su posible aparición del video de seguridad en el universo podría haber sido filmado antes de los acontecimientos de la carrera. Apariciones * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Tours'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * * *''Star Wars: Star Tours'' (toy line) * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:criminales Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Gran Categoría:Individuos masculinos